


Get thicker walls you idiots

by treesided_triangle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing tw, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, How do you tag these things, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of hentai, Sexual Fantasy, all of it is by tord because he's desperate, kind of, this is my first actual smut i deeply apologize, uuuuuhhh yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesided_triangle/pseuds/treesided_triangle
Summary: Tord has an unhealthy habit of reading hentai all night, Tom has a probably just as unhealthy habit of occasionally making out with his bass guitar when he's drunk.Tord's ears are way too sharp, Tom's moans way too loud, and the author of this is way too bad at writing summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i wrote this at like 2am

Whoever had access to Tords internet history must be either incredibly amazed, or extremely disturbed by now. With a very high chance of it being the latter.  
At this point it was easier to count the websites he _hadn't_ visited than those he had.

It was 1AM on a friday night, the kind of summer friday night where normal people go out to parties with their friends, to dance and get wasted and enjoy life.  
The kind of summer friday night where the room still felt so hot and sticky even with all windows open and the fan on the highest setting.  
The kind of summer friday night where Tord Larsen spends five hours reading and watching hentai, only to still feel a lingering of unsatisfactory emptiness in this gut when his bedside clock strikes 1. 

"None of these are any good", he mumbled to himself as he clicked through his millionth page of online hentai mags. He even subscribed to one of those sites last month in the hopes of gaining access to more interesting ones for premium members only, but after flipping through about 50 of them he found they were no better than the free editions. 

Tord sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his frustration build up even more. He had constructed a giant tower of frustration bricks in his mind, and how he wished something or someone would just come and push over one of these damn bricks. 

He rubbed his eyes and opened them again to look out the window. It was pitch black outside, the harsh white light of the streetlamp outside his window providing the only light since the moon was hidden behind clouds.  
He wished he could be just like that, to just hide away forever and never come out again to see the light of day, the clouds being his bed covers that shed him from the outside world. 

His friends were out today, to some festival he couldn't be bothered to give a lesser amount of shits about. Tord had never liked going out, whether it be parties or other events with lots of people. He preferred to stay home in the safety of his bed instead of socializing.  
Edd however was the type of person to attend and enjoy parties, and when he did, he dragged everyone along with him. Tom and Matt usually complied, while Tord stayed at home. Someone needed to watch the house while they were out after all. 

One night all three of them were so drunk when they came home they couldn't open the front door, thankfully Tord was still up and came to his drunk friend's rescue.  
He had to drag them all into their respective bedrooms individually, which proofed inself to be very difficult in Matt's case since he was about 7 inches taller than Tord.  
But Tom was even worse. It was a rarity to ever see him without any alcohol in his bloodstream in the first place, but that night he wasn't just drunk. He was _drunk_.  
He was so wasted he had to be carried bridal style up to his bedroom by Tord.  
And when Tom's slurred words suddenly became flirts on the way up the stairs, and when he begged Tord to stay with him in a barely audible but desperate voice with his breath smelling like vodka and tequila and Tord found his face turning red and his entire body heat up, he dropped Tom onto the bed and ran out the door like the room was on fire.

The next morning they'd just moved on like nothing had ever happened, and Tom was probably too drunk to actually remember.

But Tord remembered.  
Tord remembered that night like it was yesterday, and he remembered it far too often. It invaded his thoughts every now and again and then just wouldn't leave.  
By now he'd forgotten what it was exactly that Tom had said to him, but he thought about it for hours on end, replaying the moment in his mind, the way it made his chest tighten and left him feeling like he couldn't breathe, the way his heart had nearly exploded then and there and left him lying there as nothing but a bloody lovesick mess.  
He hated Tom for it but he despised himself even more, he hated that he still got excited when thinking about that night, loathed the pleasurable tightness it left in his chest. Those five minutes that had become hours in his mind because he held onto it, he kept holding onto it, yet every time he ended up slipping and letting go, an empty feeling invading him at the thought of the other not remembering this intimacy they'd shared.  
He hated it. 

 

The norwegian went to rub his eyes again, only to discover they were now filled with tears. He silently whispered curses to himself and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to blow his nose. 

Why did he keep thinking about this every night, and why did he end up hating himself even more afterwards?  
Why couldn't he just leave it be and move on, like any other person with a halfway rationally functioning brain would, leave it all behind and never let it invade his thoughts again. He'd never have any chances with Tom and he needed to accept that.  
So why couldn't his brain just let him watch some hentai at 1AM in peace? Correction, 1:45AM. Fuck. 

 

Tord was torn away from his existential crisis when he heard a loud thud coming from the room next to him. 

The house's walls were rather thin, so one was able to hear pretty much everything around them, from Edd singing love songs to his cola to mirror-kissing sounds from Matt's room.  
Tord's personal favorite was when Tom played his bass guitar and sang along to it, though it was slightly muffled through the wall the music was beautiful to hear. He'd never admit it in a million years but he loved it. 

 

He could make out a series of curses coming from Tom's room, followed by another slightly louder thump.  
Looks like a certain someone was too drunk to walk. God, what an idiot. 

Tord heard a door shut, then silence. He was probably changing into his pajamas right now, or maybe he was too tired and drunk to do so and just crashed into the bed right then and there, not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
Shuffles on the floorboards were followed up by a creaking sound when Tom moved into his bed.  
Tord listened intently, completely forgetting the porn that was still open on his computer.  
Did eavesdropping on Tom's movements make him a stalker or something? It wouldn't really count since he had no choice unless he moved into another room or bought a million tapestries to thicken the wall between them.  
He had the energy to do neither of those things though.

Tord let his head rest against the bedframe and closed his eyes. He waited for more sounds to come from the other room, but only silence answered his longing call. 

He assumed Tom had fallen asleep and he was about to get ready to do so too, when he suddenly heard the familiar sound of a bass guitar being played. It was very faint, even more so through the wall, but since there was no other noise around him besides the quiet whirring of his laptop, Tord could hear perfectly. 

There was no melody or rhythm, Tom was just strumming it, but the sound was still enjoyable. Tord had no idea why he decided to strum his bass guitar at 2AM with at least five shots of tequila and vodka amongst various other alcoholic beverages in his bloodstream, but he wouldn't be Tom if he didn't. 

The Norwegian found himself wishing he would sing along as he always did, but on second thought it would sound really slurred and tired, so this was probably for the better. 

What he got to hear next though was even better than any song Tom could've ever sung. Sounds akin to moans started coming from behind the wall, and Tord's reaction was to grab his laptop and switch off the hentai he assumed he'd left open.  
He clicked through every single one of the 36 tabs he had open, not finding a single video that he forgot to pause, or ad that had suddenly started playing. He even checked if he'd accidentally opened his music library and selected the Sexy Anime Girl Moans folder, but found that no sound was coming from there either. 

As the moans grew louder Tord felt a blush spread over his face, and the room suddenly felt even hotter than it had before. Not even the fan was able to help with this anymore. 

What exactly was going on on the other side of that wall? Tom couldn't have brought home some chick, he would've heard that. And there'd be two people moaning, not just him, so why was he- oh.  
Oh. 

What the hell. 

Tord was trying to piece together what was happening. Why did Tom strum his guitar if he was going to, well, do things that certainly did not include said musical instrument? Unless Tom had gone so far as to drunkenly make out with his bass guitar, this did not make any sense. 

He tried to ignore them but the noises Tom kept making were slowly starting to drown out any logic Tord had left in his brain. That amount of logic was fairly short to begin with and so it was a matter of minutes until his mind had taken the ride to dirty thoughts station in fuckville. 

 

Tord tried to imagine what the other was doing over there. He pictured Tom, blanket pulled up and touching himself underneath, maybe one of his hands was on his mouth in a poor attempt to cancel out the beautiful noises he was making, but the pleasure was too overwhelming to keep quiet.  
The alcohol must either be making him unaware of how loud he's being, or just not care at all. 

He imagined him writhing and gasping, crimson blush clearly visible on his face even through the darkness of the room, as he stroked himself faster trying to reach the bliss he's longing for. 

 

Tord imagined he was in the room with him, sitting on his bed. He imagined it was him drawing out those noises, kissing him and making him squirm under his touch and begging for more.  
He imagined he was there with him, and pulling on his strings like he'd done with his guitar, drawing beautiful melodies out of him and making him weak in all the best ways. 

 

Oh but Tord would go slow. He'd tease him, bite at his neck, down his chest, marking him everywhere until he'd be pleading for Tord to just touch him where he wants him to but he still wouldn't, he'd work around the area like it was poisonous, dangerous, something you'd desperately want to avoid, the part of a pirate's map where they drew a skull on it so you'd know not to go there, so that when he finally did Tom would melt into a puddle of pleasure before his eyes.  
And he'd feel pride at seeing that, he knew this would never be real, it was all just a fantasy like every other he's had before that and he'll just forget about eventually.  
But if this were real - Tord would feel pride. He'd feel pride at that view, at making Tom feel this way. At getting him bothered in a way he never had before, so far different from stealing the remote and forcing him to watch hentai or filling pineapple juice into all of his flasks and bottles when he wasn't looking. 

 

God he wanted to hear him for real, without this damn wall between them. He wanted him to scream his name and beg for mercy, but at the same time demand no mercy at all with his pleas for more, more, harder, as Tord would draw out short whines and groans with each thrust, the same ones he was hearing now but louder, shameless.  
He'd want Tom to remember him, for weeks after, so he'd bite down on his shoulder again but harder this time. He would cry out both in pain and pleasure, eyes closed tightly and mouth wide open as Tord's teeth would tear through his skin, drawing blood. 

He'd kiss him roughly in between shallow thrusts, biting at his lip because that might be the only spot he hasn't bitten yet.  
He'd show Tom he belongs to him and only him, he'd make him say it, scream it, I'm yours Tord, I'm yours, please.  
He'd absolutely wreck him, if this were real. 

 

What was real though, was that Tord had become an absolute mess by now. He didn't even notice he'd started pulling off his boxers again, they were a total ruin already and he didn't know why he even bothered to put them back on in the first place.  
He felt slightly ashamed of himself as he started coming back from his fantasy and found himself blushing, sweating, and rock hard. 

He wondered if Tom was looking the same. He concentrated to see if noises were still coming from his room, and he was right, and oh god he'd become even louder. He wasn't even trying anymore at this point, most likely assuming everyone else had gone to bed already. 

Tord listened intently, almost trying to record Tom's sounds with his mind, to save them and keep them forever. Short huffs left his mouth as he started to pick up his own pace now, his other hand ghosting over his chest. 

Tord tried to stifle his own sounds with his shirt but it didn't really do much as it became increasingly harder to keep his own moans from escaping. Maybe Tom wouldn't even notice, lost in pleasure of his own, not aware that his flatmate was doing the exact same thing, _because of him_.

 

Tord tried to reenter his fantasy again, but this time he imagined what it'd feel like to be underneath Tom. To be the one who'd be begging and pleading, the one whos face would be pushed into the mattress and who'd only be done with when he can no longer walk. 

Tord loved showing his power to others and dominating them, but this thought sent shivers down his spine and made sparks flow through him like he was some sort of electronic wire and he was about to catch fire. 

 

It caused him to let out one particularly loud groan, and he slapped his hand over his mouth in a fit of panic.  
What if Tom heard him? How would he explain this? He could of course argue by saying he was watching hentai, but Tom would know he'd been able to hear him if he was still up, which would make for a rather awkward atmosphere between them.

Tord stopped in his movements completely, the lack of attention was something his neither regions did not seem to enjoy, but he couldn't for the life of him afford getting caught like this. 

He shuffled slightly on his bed to put his ear closer to the wall and wait out for any signs. He didn't have to wait for long though, because it sounded like Tom was still going at it.  
Tord let out a sigh and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He wasn't even close to being caught but it felt like his heart was thinking about various ways to commit suicide. 

He started slowly again, picking up the pace as he listened to Tom and got back into his fantasy. 

He wondered what it felt like to actually have something inside of him that wasn't any of his toys. It'd probably feel a million times better, to be controlled by an actual person instead of his own hand.  
To have Tom's rhythm take over his, and have them slowly melt and become one. 

If he wanted Tom, he wanted him for real. He wanted him to make the voice drain from his throat with every scream, to hold Tords arms above his head and to pull his hair as he slammed into him over and over. 

He wanted Tom to have no mercy, because he deserved none. 

 

Tord's hips had started moving on their own and thrusting into his hand to reenact the rhythm he had in his fantasy, and by now he was far too caught up in pleasure and desire to care about his volume.

Tord put fingers of his other hand into his mouth and started sucking on them, pretending they were Tom's. Low-pitched groans escaped him with every stroke, and he fastened his pace even more.  
He was starting to feel a familiar warmth starting to overcome him and his moans grew even louder, with every thrust his hips shot up and his breath hitched lightly.

A wave of pleasure finally hit him and Tord's back arched and his eyes rolled up into his head, feeling no shame when he cried out Tom's name in between heavy moans and cries. 

 

Tord prayed to any gods that were still by his side that nobody heard him, because he'd have alot more to explain than just his internet history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can Tord hide his embarrassing crush and last night's actions from Tom?  
> The answer is, about five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited chapter two is here !! Took me like a month sorry abt that  
> Anyway they do the do and stuff, enjoy!

There should be a study on how different cereal tastes depending on the circumstances you're eating it in.  
A delicious bowl of cereal is not as delicious when you're in a hurry and under stress, when you've got a cold and can't taste anything except for your internal death, or when you're so tired your head might crash into the bowl and take a dive in the milk any moment.  
Or when you've been up until 3 AM and the person you've had some concerning fantasies about last night is sitting right next to you on the breakfast table. 

Tord's fruit loops tasted exactly like the cardboard box they were stored in.  
He lazily shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, his half lidded eyes glued to the bowl.  
So far he'd gone without looking Tom in the eyes, avoiding them like they were a dark bottomless pit he would fall into if he established eye contact for just one millisecond. Technically, they were just that, the only difference was that Tord had already fallen with no hopes of ever getting out. 

 

"Guys, come on", Edd spoke up, starting to get annoyed of the silence at the usually filled with chit chat breakfast table.  
"I know we're all tired as hell and half of us have pretty bad hangovers, but I think a little more conversation would lighten the mood here"

The only response he got was a tired grunt from Matt, whose hangover was probably the worst of all. His ginger hair was all over the place, and with the bags under his eyes and pale face he almost looked like a vampire again. 

Tord reached for the milk to pour more into his bowl, but unfortunately Tom had the same idea at the exact same time, causing their hands to touch briefly. Tord pulled his hand back upon contact almost like it was a hot plate that he burnt himself on.  
Tom gave him a weird expression that he wasn't able to see because he was still insistent on not looking at his friend.  
He was merely a dark blue blur at the edge of his vision, and Tord wanted him to stay that way. 

Edd stood up and took his plate with him to clean in the sink. He was clearly fed up with his friend's grumpiness, even worse than usual. Can't these two just get along for once? 

Noticing they're done with their food Matt took his and the other's bowls too and joined Edd at the sink.  
Tord was about to stand up and leave as well when Tom suddenly grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back into his seat. 

"Hey, what's your deal?", Tord hissed, trying to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him. 

"I should be asking you", Tom countered, tightening his grip on the other's hoodie when he tried to make for an escape again. 

"Oh no, you're staying here"

Janking the red hoodie harder Tom gave Tord no way of getting away, practically making him feel nailed to the table. 

 

"Guys, Edd and I are going out for groceries, we'll be back soon!" Matt said, fetching his jacket from the coat rack.  
"Try not to break anything while we're gone!" Edd warned before he walked out the door. 

 

Tord started to feel the sweat on the back of his neck at the thought of being stuck alone with Tom.  
The other two were likely going to be gone for longer since they always ended up on a quick ice cream date or a stroll through the park after shopping, which tended to result in them coming home at a rather late hour with adorable grins on their faces and all of the frozen groceries melted.  
Tord didn't mind of course, what he did mind was that he'd be trapped like this all day, with Tom seemingly planning his murder in a million different ways.  
Tord started shuffling uncomfortably on his chair at the thought of his impending death, still refusing to look at Tom. 

Once the door closed and Edd and Matt were gone, Tom spoke up. 

"Okay Tord, what the hell is going on."

"What do you mean?" He still refused to look at Tom, finding more interest in studying the kitchen cabinets than his face. 

"I know it's only 11 and we're barely in the process of waking up, but usually there'd be approximately 5 insults per minute flying at me", Tom explained with slight confusion in his tone. "But so far there's only been one single insult, which is your existence in a five meter radius near me."  
Tom started to get fed up when his remarks got no reaction from Tord except for his increasing interest in the wall and the pictures on it. 

"Also you've been avoiding my face like its the fucking plague all morning. Is my bed hair that terrible?"

Tord flinched when Tom suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up, but still didn't let go of his hoodie.  
He tried to make himself look more threatening by standing up and looming over Tord, but the other still didn't dare to meet his eyes which made Tom's efforts go to waste.  
Tom started to feel unreasonably angry at Tord's lack of response. 

"Fucking look at me while I'm talking to you!" He grabbed the collar of Tord's hoodie in an attempt to force the other to look at him by getting up closer.  
"Well what if I don't want to", Tord answered reluctantly, voice muffled by his hoodie because he'd buried his head inside of it.  
"Then I'll make you", Tom said as he grabbed the others head and tried to turn it. He ignored Tord's pleads to stop, it hurts, you're gonna break my neck you piece of shit.  
They looked like two kindergartens fighting over the last piece of chocolate. 

Finally Tord gave in, the wish for his neck to remain intact greater than his stubbornness. His eyes darted around for a bit still hesitant but finally settled on Tom's (or lack thereof). 

 

And Tord looked... embarrassed?  
It was an unusual state to see him in, face flushed and like he wanted to be anywhere else than here. He looked helpless and vulnerable and Tom felt like he'd entered a different reality.  
Maybe he was still dreaming, because this wasn't Tord.  
Tord was fury, blood red, guns and violence, flashing lights and raging screams - not whatever twisted version of him this was. 

Tom's grip on the other's hoodie loosened as he buried himself in wonder over what must've happened to put him into this shape. Though he had to admit the sight was kind of adorable, to see Tord, always mocking and stepping on other's toes, be the one uneasy and cowering. 

"Can I look away now, was that enough eye contact for you", Tord said after a few minutes. He was getting quite tired of this, Tom holding him in place and being so close wasn't exactly doing him any good either. 

"No..." Tom mumbled, observing him with an expression of wonder and quite an amount of disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around it, why was he acting so strange? Did he have some kind of nightmare or-

 

And then it clicked. 

Tom felt like he'd run into a brick wall, like a train crashing into something at full speed, like a child touching the hot stove for the first time in their life. His face now was equivalent to a stove temperature-wise as well as he let go of Tord's hoodie and buried his flushing face in his hands. 

Oh god he'd heard him, last night. God, curse these thin walls, why was he even awake that late probably watching hentai again. Tom thought he'd been quiet enough. 

He took a step back at the realization and let go of Tord's hoodie.  
"How much... How much did you hear?", Tom said, his voice barely above a whisper and his chest nearly combusting. 

"...All of it?", Tord responded with a high and unsure tone. 

"What?! Why didnt you put headphones in or something when you figured out what was going on?!"  
In his disbelieving outrage Tom stepped closer again, leaving Tord glued to the breakfast table with nowhere to run and hide his answer. 

"Tord?" Tom called out, but the Norwegian remained silent and once again refused to look at the other. Tord was unreasonably embarrassed for all of this, Tom thought. He should be the one blushing and stuttering, after all his friend heard him doing things that friends don't normally hear each other do.  
The vice versa situation though was usually harder to avoid, with Tord's terrible hentai addiction there had been a few occasions where Tom or the others walked in on him, or he'd hear him through the wall at night.

But if Tord was able to hear him and made no efforts to cancel out Tom's noises by using headphones... that meant he wanted to hear him? He didn't bother to avoid it. He listened on purpose. 

 

"Tord...", he repeated now, a knowing grin carrying itself through his voice.  
Tom put his hands on either side of Tord on the table so that he was completely cornered. "What exactly were you doing last night?"

After a pause a muffled and nervous "Nothing...?" came from Tord, who at this point had almost completely succumbed into his hoodie. Where his face once sat was now merely pointy ruffled morning hair and embarrassment. 

"Now, I'm sure we both know that's not the truth" Tom said, taking another step that 'accidentally' resulted in his right leg standing between both of Tord's.  
He noticed the other jump at the contact and slightly adjust his position on the table, but there wasn't really anywhere left to go for him.  
Tord was completely trapped. The lack of air he got from breathing inside his hoodie was making him quite dizzy and Tom's leg between his thighs didn't exactly help to ease the feeling. 

"Are you sure it was nothing?", Tom moved his leg up a little as he inched even closer to Tord, who let out a sigh as he did, "Cuz I'm pretty sure I heard something"

The fact that Tord still wasn't showing any effort to move away or tell Tom to fuck off was enough proof to confirm Tom's assumptions.  
He started moving his leg up and down slowly, earning a little groan from Tord. 

"Why are you asking me, you seem to know the answer" Tord managed between shaky breaths that turned into a heavy sigh as Tom pushed his leg into him with more pressure. 

"I guess I just wanted to make sure" 

Tom's slight smirk was growing even brighter at Tord's little noises, though for some reason he was still holding back and trying his hardest to be quiet. 

"You moan like a pornstar every night, what's with the sudden shyness?" 

"Just- Just shut u-" Tord's insult was interrupted as Tom pressed his leg down even harder and he cried out.  
He growled and spat a weak "Fuck you".

 

Tord didn't even register that he'd closed his eyes until he opened them again, to see that his hands had moved from where they'd been holding him up on the table to Tom's hips, and that Tom's face was now only inches from his.  
And he still had that shiteating grin on his face, the grin that said he knew exactly what effect he had on Tord - he was a blushing shaking mess in front of him and Tom was fully aware it was all his doing. 

Tord could think of two possible ways to wipe the stupid smirk off Tom's face. One of those involved punches, for which he was definitely too weak and distracted right now to have them do any significant grin-removing damage.  
The second way however-

 

"Tom"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

Without much hesitation, Tom leaned in and closed the distance between them. Tord let his eyes fall closed again as their lips connected, leaving only smell and taste to guide him.  
The taste of alcohol was undeniable, but around it danced other flavors - slightly sweet pineapple, bitter black coffee, chocolate chip cereal. 

It was a soft and cautious kiss, unusually sweet and uncharacteristic in contrast to how the two usually acted towards each other. And the way Tom held him so carefully almost made it seem like he was afraid of hurting Tord, like he was something valuable and fragile that could easily break and fall apart beneath his touch.  
A thousand sensations washed over Tord and he tried to get as close to the other as possible, one of his hands moving from his hips to Tom's neck, the other to grip the back of the blue hoodie. If Tom weren't holding him up by the waist, they'd probably end up toppling onto the table completely. 

 

When they finally parted both of them were gasping for air, their faces deep shades of crimson red. They stared at each other like this for a while, the silence between them filled with short breaths that ghosted across each others lips. 

Growing impatient and desperate at the lack of movement after a while, Tord pulled Tom closer once more, initiating the kiss this time. It was rougher and with more certainty and movement than the first one, sending sparks through Tord's body that made him thrust into Tom.  
After breaking the kiss he removed his leg, and Tord let out a whine at the sudden lack of friction. 

"Yeah yeah hold on", Tom murmured as he moved so he stood between Tord's legs, running his hands along them lightly, "didn't know you were that desperate"

Just as Tord got ready to throw some witty response his way, he moved forward so their hips were flush, and Tord's insult turned into garbled nonsense and moans. 

A hand moved from rubbing Tord's thighs up to his hips, dipping underneath the hoodie. Tom's hands were cool against his skin, the sensation was making him feel even hotter as he roamed along his sides and stomach, slowly travelling up to his chest.  
He dragged the hoodie up along with him, and it didn't take long for it to be pulled over Tord's head and tossed onto the chair next to them. Tom was starting to feel rather hot himself, so his hoodie landed next to Tord's. Why did they wear these in the middle of summer anyway? 

He placed a quick kiss on Tord's lips, then dipped lower to plant little kisses along his collarbone. The gesture was oddly sweet, the little pecks making Tord giggle lightly as they left goose bumps across his skin.  
The soft kisses started turning into bites and Tord's giggles became moans as his skin was laced with constellations of little markings and hickeys, the sensation of each one making him gasp. 

He dared a hard bite and Tord cried out, his hips shooting up on their own and making Tom moan into his shoulder. 

He was going to leave marks for sure, but Tord was fine with it. He would feel the spot days after, the memory of this moment persisting with it and reminding him of this intimacy and passion whenever his clothes would rub up against it or he would see his reflection in the mirror.  
He loved it and he wanted Tom to mark every part of him; every inch of his skin was his to take, to bite and hurt, kiss and caress.  
He wanted to be his, and he wanted him to know. So he gripped him from where he was still planting kisses, interrupting to jank at his shirts collar and smash their lips together to pull him into an unexpected but passionate kiss. Burning with desire and unspoken need their kiss became a heated eagerness as their hips started moving in a seemingly perfect matching rhythm against each other.  
They broke the kiss for air, their sighs now groans and silent curses, asking for more without using words at all. 

Tord started to lean in for another, never wanting them to part, but Tom held him back with his hand gently. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom" 

He tried to hide it but the arousal and excitement was clear in his voice, choked and rushed, his breath heavy. 

He helped Tord up from the table and they made their way upstairs, spontaneously deciding to go for Tom's room.  
It was rather uncomfortable to walk like this but they made it, pretty much running down the door.  
They crossed the room, and in a swift motion Tord was pushed onto the bed, followed by Tom climbing on top of him. 

Immediately Tom's lips were back on his and he placed quick kisses everywhere he could, revealing more skin along with every removed article of clothing, that he could leave gentle traces on.  
Leaving him with nothing but his boxers and a blush on his face, Tom stopped, almost frozen in awe by the sight in front of him.  
And Tord was truly a sight to behold. Never had he seen him like this before - radiating with the heat of past action and shaking with anticipation of what had yet to come. Lips thick from kisses and collarbone tinted in lovely shades of pink, he would almost dare to call this 'gorgeous'. 

Tom was shaken out of his thoughts when a frustrated whine came from underneath him.  
"Quit staring at me like that and get to work, Jehovah's" Tord complained. 

He wasn't easy, but he'd never been. It was comforting in some way, to know that even under this uncharacteristic layer of submission that almost made it seem like this wasn't Tord but an entirely different person, inside there was still the bundle of rage and insults he was so used to. 

Tom nodded a quiet agreement and reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a small bottle inside. He laid it down on the bed between them to undo his belt and get rid of his jeans and boxers.  
Tord stared at him while he spread out the lube and worked to prepare himself. When he noticed Tom had seen him staring he quickly looked away, almost ashamed. 

"Hey", Tom whispered as he leaned over the other and traced Tord's chest with his fingers, "there's no need to be embarrassed"

He let his hands roam all over his body, ghosting across his chest and almost tickling Tord with how softly they grazed his skin; exchanging between subtle touches and only gusts of air as they lifted again, like an airplane that doesn't quite know how to fly. 

Gradually Tom's hands travelled lower, the short huffs coming from Tord encouraging him. A whine escaped him as Tom missed the area entirely, instead going to rub along his thighs. 

Finally he made his way up again and to Tord's long awaited relief, removed his boxers with quite a bit of restraint.  
He placed them on the bed next to his own, then looked back at Tord who still wore a slightly embarrassed expression, even more so now that he was completely exposed in front of Tom.  
He decided to lighten the mood with a kiss, trailing his hands along Tord's body again while he did. He lightly brushed around his hipbone and crotch, feeling Tord moan into the kiss at the contact.  
Tom broke the kiss again, smiling a satisfied grin as Tord continued to whimper between heavy wavering breaths. 

He reached for the lube once more and coated fingers of one hand, carefully spreading Tord's legs further apart with the other.  
He noticed Tord had started shaking as he touched his fingers down, and he didn't move further but instead looked at the other with concern. 

"You okay? If I should stop, tell me" Tom said, his voice soft with worry and caution. If he hurt Tord like this, he'd never forgive himself. 

"Yes, yes I'm okay, I'm more than fine, just-" he started squirming, practically begging with his entire body, all denial of his needs long gone. 

"Just, _please_ keep going"

Tord felt ashamed for begging like this but he couldn't help it; he was a hot bubbling mess and he felt like he was about to boil over. 

Biting his lip, Tom smiled and focused back to where his fingers lay, rubbing them in slow circles until he guided one inside carefully.  
Tord hissed at the burning sensation as he went deeper, trying to get accustomed to the unusual feeling. His breath hitched as a second finger found its way and a low groan escaped his throat, dark and filled with need and desperation. 

Tom moved his fingers in such a careful and agonizingly slow pace Tord went near mad; he needed more, more than this, more movement, more friction - he tried to adjust his hips so the fingers went further inside and touched where he wanted them to.  
Tom started moving them harder now, wriggling until he found the spot that made Tord cry out and melt underneath him as he kept teasing at it.  
After a bit he pulled out and Tord whined, impatient and longing. 

He thought of making some teasing comment again, about how desperate Tord looked and sounded with his quiet pleads, but his throat was dry like a desert even after he'd swallowed his words. So he quietly shuffled on the bed, adjusting his position until he'd aligned himself, and stopped to look up at Tord. 

"...are you ready?" His words came out short and rough, arousal seemingly closing his throat and making it hard to speak. 

Tord nodded feverishly, "Yeah"

He winced when Tom started moving, though he was extremely careful and slow, it still hurt. Tord shut his eyes tight and bit his lip, letting out a sigh once he was fully inside and stopped moving.  
Tom leaned over to place a quick kiss onto his lips, almost as if to tell him _he'd done well, it's okay, he was okay._

He wasn't moving now and it was agonizing, he was waiting for approval but at this point Tord didn't care, he just wanted him to do something, anything, _please_.  
He grabbed Tom from where he was still staring almost helplessly and pulled him into a rough kiss, because with his brain unable to form coherent words and sentences it was the only way to let him know that he wanted this, that he wanted him. 

The sudden embrace caught Tom off guard and he accidentally thrust hard into the other, making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Oh god I- I didn't mean to, I'm sorry-"

Tord let out a frustrated groan.  
"Tom", he pulled him closer by his neck, "Stop apologizing and _fuck me_ "

The only sound that came back from Tom was a low moan and he finally moved, slow again at first but gradually picking up pace. He'd gripped Tord's hips and now went to grab at his legs, making Tord cry out when he dug his nails into them. 

With every thrust pleasure took over pain as Tom drained short moans out of him that filled the room in the rhythm of their movements. They began drowning out any other sound around them, hot and heavy as they left his mouth along with curses and desperate pleads.  
Almost like a foreign language they were encrypted with messages and pleads that only Tom could understand and fulfill. 

 

"God, just listen to you", Tom said, his voice a low growl but wavering slightly with every thrust. "You sound so much better without the wall between us"

"This is what you think about isn't it, this is what you've wanted all this time"  
He moved so he was as close to the other as he could get, and kept going in a low whisper, "It's what you imagine at night, every night, in your room right next to mine and your thoughts about _me_ when you touch yourself, I'm the only thing you think of aren't I, the only thing that gets you hot" Each word came out harsh and rough now, matching the force with which he slammed into Tord.  
He moaned, his blush growing an even deeper shade of red; out of embarrassment or pleasure Tom didn't know, but it only encouraged him. 

"Yeah you like this don't you? You like being bruised and bitten and shown your place, you act like you're so tough and you pick at me just to hide the real reason you pretend you can't stand me, the reason you bite at your lip or squirm in your place on the sofa when I get too close to you while reaching for the popcorn, why you can't look me in the eyes after screaming my name at the top of your lungs the night before"

 

"Tom", Tord moaned loudly, opening his eyes again slightly to look up at him, "Tom please, more"

"Fucking listen to you beg, begging for me with that adorable voice, I bet you'll be hoarse tomorrow from all this screaming and moaning, fuck"

Only curses left his mouth now as Tom kept slamming into him, punctuating his sentences with every hard thrust, and with such force it made him cry out and scream his name over and over again, mixed with pleads and begs and _please Tom please, fuck me, harder harder please please please_

 

And he hated how right Tom was with all that he's said, every word was true - and it was so much better than any of Tord's fantasies, so much better than what he'd imagined last night, what he never thought would be real. But it was, the kisses and touches that had never left his dreams, the excited boiling heat in his gut, it was all real.  
And so was the sudden pleasure that washed over him as Tom hoisted his legs up so he could reach a different angle than before, now hitting that sensitive spot over and over.

Tord couldn't help but scream at the change of position - the pace was still the same as before but now every thrust made him feel near insane. He gripped the sheets below him to try and find at least some kind of purchase, something to hold onto as his mouth kept spilling words he didn't know the content of, sentences that lost their meaning once they left his throat. His vision and mind seemed blurry and clouded, the only thing he could make any sense of was Tom's voice, rough and laced with heavy moans in sync with Tord's own. 

 

The flaming hot feeling seemed to grow more intense with every passing second, every thrust felt stronger and harder as Tord's cries grew louder and louder with each one. The crumpled up sheets he'd been gripping at wouldn't do anymore so he reached up, in his blurry haze almost blindly grabbing Tom's back and neck to find something to hold onto. A deep stroke had him crying out hard and his nails dug into the other's back, dragging deep red lines behind them that made Tom moan as the sharp pain mixed with pleasure. 

Tord held onto him, kept holding onto him as if he were the only solid thing in this room, the only thing he could cling to and find safety. He scratched harder at Tom's back to pull him even closer and they exchanged a quick kiss, deep, heated and sharp, pulling back apart after mere seconds to gasp for air in between heavy moans.  
The familiar hot feeling gained strength faster and faster now, pulsating and burning. 

"Tom, please"  
Tord's voice was merely a choked whisper as he warned, "I'm close"

Tom grit his teeth and picked up the pace once more, thrusts sending sparks of electricity rippling through Tord and getting him closer and closer to the edge.  
He screamed and threw his head back as his vision filled with billions of blinding bright stars, dancing around his head and through his entire body, waves of pleasure washing over him and drowning him in bliss. Tom's name was the only word that left his throat, barely a word anymore when it dribbled down his mouth and chin, hot and heavy twirling around his body, burning him up inside until he exploded with a choked cry and eyes shut tight. 

 

After letting him ride out his orgasm Tom pulled out, and Tord heard a shaky "Fuck" coming from above him. He opened his eyes, vision still blurry as he watched the other stroke himself, streaks of white joining Tord's on his stomach as he moaned out his name. 

 

He collapsed and slumped over him, pulling him closer while they swam in the waves of afterglow together. Their heavy pants slowly steadied down to regular breathing and Tom placed a small kiss on Tord's cheek.  
He lifted himself up and went to find something to clean up with, grabbing one of his shirts on the floor.  
He was still feeling quite sticky and sweaty though.

"I'll go take a shower, okay?"

A tired "Mmhm" came from the bed and Tom chuckled. 

"...I love you"

Tord's quiet snores were the only reponse he got as he closed the door and made his way to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry mom

**Author's Note:**

> fkdngj thanks for reading i hope you didn't die because of how bad this was  
> If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me! English isn't my first language and also I was very tired when writing most of this
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: treesided-triangle


End file.
